50 Kataang Sentences
by Squicy31
Summary: 50 Kataang Sentences rated M to be safe. Read and Review please and thanks.DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA!


**50 Kataang Sentences.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, Mike and Bryan do. But I do own these sentences and a turtle named Kuzon!**

**1. Comfort**

As he watched her shiver as she slept, he lifted the blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

**2. Kiss**

They told each other how they felt through the kiss on the balcony in Ba Sing Se.

**3. Soft**

She wondered how he kept his clothes so soft after a hundred years stuck in ice.

**4. Pain**

She thought she knew the meaning of heartbreak after being deceived by Jet, but that was nothing compared to him grieving over Appa when he was stolen.

**5. Potatoes**

He loved it when she cooked potatoes, especially because the apron she wears to cook them.

**6. Rain**

He didn't know why, but he always loved it when she would waterbend in the rain.

**7. Chocolate**

Her hair was a smooth, creamy chocolate color, one that he would adore for the rest of their days.

**8. Happiness**

When they would sit together all hours of the day, both filled with nothing but pure happiness.

**9. Telephone **

They would always try to communicate in different ways, at different times, no matter what the consequence for their actions would be.

**10. Ears**

Even if they were at the Earth King's party and had to be quiet, the sound of Katara when Aang nipped at her earlobe could be heard throughout the palace.

**11. Name**

During the day, she called out to everyone, but during the night, the only name she called out was his.

**12. Sensual **

Each touch was all it took for her, but neither of them denied it; instead they embraced it, all of it.

**13. Death**

Today was the day, the day her mother died; even if her mother lied to protect her, she still couldn't help but feel responsible.

**14. Sex**

Neither of them expected it, but with each touch she nearly lost all control, ready to give up all she had to the one she loved.

**15. Touch**

Every time he touched her leg, he could feel her trying to keep cool while he kept having fun teasing her in such a way.

**16. Weakness**

She didn't think he had a weakness, until it was proven at a party that with just a little breath of air on his neck could make him give into anything.

**17. Tears**

He looked towards her and let a small tear trickle down his left cheek as he watched her embraced what had just came into this world, their newborn daughter; a living breathing form of life that they both had a part of creating.

**18. Speed**

While realizing that they were late getting to the dinner party, he had suggested that they jump off of Appa instead of landing but she was a bit reluctant, until he had took her by the hand and jumped; she clung to him for dear life until both her feet were solidly on the ground.

**19. Wind**

There was not a whole lot of wind but, he gave her his parka instead of keeping warm himself.

**20. Freedom**

If she never found him in that iceberg, the world would be without one thing, freedom.

**21. Life**

He gave her something she couldn't give herself, a life without war; most importantly he gave her a life with no more 'what ifs'.

**22. Jealously**

When he thought of all the guys she fell for, there was a feeling inside of him that he didn't like, jealously.

**23. Hands**

'Wow,' he thought, thinking she really needs to keep her hands to herself.

**24. Taste**

"Wanna taste?" he asked her smearing the juice all over his lips; "Sure, why not?" She responded making sure to get all of it off his lips.

**25. Devotion**

'Could I really devote myself to him?' She though looking towards him, 'Of course I can.'

**26. Forever**

She loved him and he loved her, it was as clear as day; and asking them if they wanted to be together forever was like asking if they wanted to continue breathing.

**27. Blood**

To bloodbend the one she loved just hurt her, even if she tried to hide it, it would slither its way out like a two-headed rat viper.

**28. Sickness**

'Why did he have to die and get brought back to life, just to slip into a coma for weeks before waking up' She wondered as she fell asleep next to him.

**29. Melody**

The soft melody in her voice was enough to calm him down after a few minutes of screaming from the nightmare that had just frightened him.

**30. Star**

The stars in the skies above was calming to them both, making this a night that would change their lives.

**31. Home**

As they headed towards the South Pole, he couldn't help but feel like he owed her leaving her home and joining him in this war.

The night of the play, a very confusing time for them both, had just revealed its worth by letting them have their moment on the balcony of the Iroh's tea shop.

**33. Fear**

The fear of losing him to Ozai was too hard for her to cope with, so they decided instead, to postpone their relationship until after the war.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

One thing he feared most was storms because the thought he was going to relive the whole iceberg incident all over again, but this time losing someone who he really love, someone he was ready to commit himself to.

**35. Bonds**

The bond between them, unbreakable.

**36. Market**

Going to the market was supposed to be quick and easy, but ended out as a controversial debate over whether or not to buy papayas.

**37. Technology**

It was a hard day for both of them to deal with, with all the meetings and the parties, they were both tired, but that was until they both found out each other looks really good in the dark.

**38. Gift**

It was her birthday and he got her a gift that would change her life forever, he held it towards her and said, "Will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?"

**39. Smile**

He knew it tickled her when he did so, so that's why he kissed her there.

**40. Innocence **

That night, that night on the beach, she now knew that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

**41. Completion**

As he completed the task the world has been waiting for a hundred years, all he could think about was her and how this could change her life for the better.

**42. Clouds **

Clouds, air and water, him and her, complete.

**43. Sky**

Their favorite time of day was when the sun was setting and the sky was filled with rays released from the sun, signifying their complete love for each other.

**44. Heaven**

He thought she was an angel from heaven that decided to pay him a visit, but then he realized that she couldn't be from heaven she had to be somewhere better, knowing she deserved better.

**45. Hell**

Watching him get struck down like that, she could go to Hell and back, in fact, she probably did; knowing the only one she truly ever loved get killed right in front of her.

**46. Sun**

No she didn't rise with the sun, but went where the wind would take her.

**47. Moon**

Her true powers were underneath the full moon, having her abilities at night was spectacular to her, if you know what she means.

**48. Waves**

The waves washed up against them as they just sat there, completely aware that anything could happen.

**49. Hair **

He decided to let his hair grow out so she can run her fingers through it.

**50. Supernova**

Their feelings were over powerful that they couldn't hold back their excitement any longer, she leaned towards him giving him her all.

**I think those turned out pretty good if I had to say so myself. Been up forever typing this. Read and review, thanks!**


End file.
